knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Joining the Order
The Knights of Ashfall is always recruiting! We are looking for players who are interested in cooperative storytelling, wide-open opportunities to advance and develop their characters, and growing into heroes in a world where true heroes are in short supply. (To apply, visit here to fill out a short application, or contact one of our knight-commanders in-game!) What We Offer * The principle of dulce et utile: “delight and instruct”. We are here to demonstrate good morals and have fun, and we never run out of either. We also do not believe that these conflict. * Epic adventure. We believe our guild and our members have incredible stories to tell, and we encourage them through writing and other art forms, regular RP events, and random RP between members and across the community. * Epic campaigns. Through PvE, PvP, and D&D-style events, we have planned grand campaigns that involve our entire guild and other guilds as well. Currently, we have at least two years’ worth of tales in the works, and are open to even more! * A “level” rank and authority structure within the guild itself. While there is a small and fluid leadership group, and we accept and acknowledge the existence of nobility and aristocracy IC, we encourage our members to regard one another as equals and partners in building the legend of the Knights of Ashfall. * Cool transmogs, and help getting them. If you don’t look good, we don’t look good, as Marvin Zimmerman put it. While we have uniforms, we don't require our members to wear them if they have a set they prefer. Members who strive for and attain knighthood ranks in our guild get a map of their own, a place to develop and grow as they like. They become a vital part of Ashfall as it recovers from decades of abandonment. What We Are Looking For * A willingness to abide by and uphold the Chivalric Code and conduct standards that we’ve set forth. Without these, a knight is just another thug with a horse. Even our entry-level ranks uphold this Code, because every character may choose to earn knighthood. * A balance between confidence and humility, so that our members can enjoy a moment in the spotlight, and then easily give it up to someone else for their moment. * A readiness to give feedback, share ideas, and help one another. * A willingness to hold to existing game canon and, as applicable, the canon of the server community. * Responsibility, manifested in following through on promises and showing up to scheduled events. How to Join # Fill out an application on Google Forms, or speak with an officer (knight-commander or grand master) of the guild to set up an in-character interview. # Bring your best to the interview. # Agree to the Chivalric Code. # Prepare for adventure! Restricted Classes? The Order of Ashfall, IC, believes that the code of chivalry betters us all, whether we be man or woman, common or noble, regardless of race or creed. As such, we welcome any character who is willing to take up the traditions of knighthood and serve the Kingdom of Stormwind, regardless of race. Anyone who is willing to become a citizen of Stormwind and a servant of its King and people may become a Knight of the Flame; those who have prior commitments to other lands or peoples may become Knights of the Drift, with similar rights and equal honors. We also accept most classes; despite our identity as knights (in name and in practice), we account for different approaches to combat throughout our ranks, and believe that the role of a knight can be discharged whether clad in steel or in silk. However, there are exclusions. We do not at this time accept Demon Hunters, whether they are roleplayed as Demon Hunters or not. Additionally, we do not accept characters who are played as Death Knights, Void Elves, or Warlocks in-character (IC; we do make exceptions for these if they are roleplayed as something else, such as V-elves played as high elves). Essentially, if you rely on unholy and unrighteous means to accomplish your goals, you probably won't fit here anyway. Join Us! We look forward to sharing a glorious adventure with you! Category:FAQ